


Two Worlds: A Lesson

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [15]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Drama, M/M, Plot, Reader-Insert, Revelations, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Tempus teaches Y/n the history of the Avatars, revealing he has a far more important role than he believed.





	Two Worlds: A Lesson

Y/n shook against the shackles, trying his hardest to get out of them.

All these years as a hunter, and he still couldn’t pick a lock to save his fucking life.

He had no weapons either. No form of defence, or offence.

“What the hell do you want? You said I wouldn’t be hurt down here”.

Tempus chuckled, walking to the bubbling pot and fiddling with the bunch of ingredients that littered the old wooden bench. 

“You see, y/n…”

He threw a few herbs and powders into the pot, the colour changing into a crimson red.

“The Avatars-they have no idea what they’re talking about. They may be powerful beings, but you have to remember, they’re not immortal. And they haven’t been on this planet forever”.

He tossed a few bones into the pot, watching it bubble, before he went back over to y/n.

Leaning down, he stared at y/n.

“You really don’t understand just what you are, do you?”

Y/n observed Tempus, seeing his smirk, and deciding he’d get rid of it.

“If you mean that I’m a witch-yea. I already know about it-thanks!”

Tempus was silent for a second, before he burst out into laughter.

Y/n felt a sense of confusion, sure that was what Tempus would be referring to.

What the hell else was there that’d be shocking to y/n?

“W-what is it then? What the hell do you want with me?”

The demon shrugged, going back over to the pot and stirring a few times.

He leaned against the wooden bench, tapping his fingers on it.

“Have you ever heard of what happened to the Avatars? How they created their Utopia once before? But they were stopped?”

Y/n nodded, already knowing the tale.

“Uh-in Ancient Egypt? They-they were defeated by a mage called Anubis, right?”

“Correct! But, unlike the world assumes, Anubis was no god. And he wasn’t a simple mage either. He was-an entity-linked with the lives of Avatars”.

Y/n silenced as Tempus continued, teaching him about the being that was Anubis, and the connection it had to the Avatars.

“You see-the Avatars have their own existence of sorts. Of course, we know they are neither good nor evil. However, they are powerful. More powerful than this world could accept. Which is why a balance was created. Their power was split into a collective, requiring them to find and turn only the most powerful, and neutral. However, there was something else that was created at the time of their first rise to power…”

“Anubis”, y/n answered instinctively, knowing what he was getting at.

“Exactly. Anubis wasn’t just an ancient Egyptian mage. He is a being who has existed at multiple points in time. Only arriving when needed. When the Avatars rise in power, he will return if and when their Utopia begins skewing away from the natural order”.

Y/n nodded, forgetting that he was chained to a chair, too engrossed in learning the lore of this world.

“Well, there’ve been many times in history when Anubis has shown up. And-now is the time he will return to this world. He’ll re-balance everything by destroying the Avatar collective, leaving only enough of them to rebuild their power after centuries. And then the cycle continues”.

Y/n now understood how the Avatars worked.

Except-he had no idea what he had to do with all of this.

“Ok. As interesting as that was, why would you have taken me? Surely, Anubis is gonna rise again and kill a few Avatars. Why take me? What good does that do?”

Tempus chuckled, face close to y/n’s as he backed up as much as he could, trapped in a chair.

“You just don’t understand, do you? Anubis isn’t just some random person. How do you think he gets close enough to the Avatars? How do you think he makes them let their guard down? Makes them trust him enough, that he’s able to slaughter them so easily?”

Realization washed over y/n, who began desperately pulling at the shackles, not caring about the pain, or that they were cutting into his flesh.

“No! No! I’m…no!”

“Yes. You are Anubis. The one being with enough power to get rid of the Avatars. One whom they mistake as one of their own. Except, you are no Avatar. You are an entity that has arrived to control their numbers. However…”

Tempus trailed off, ripping a handful of y/n’s hairs from his head, walking back to the pot and throwing them in.

He procured something from within his robe, uncorking the vial as he tipped in the black sludge.

“Wh-what the hell is that?”

“The world doesn’t need Anubis dwindling the numbers of Avatars. No. We need him to decimate them. We need the Avatars wiped from existence. Break this cycle and let good and evil battle. Without outside intervention. And that, my dear boy, is what I have you for”.

Without warning, Tempus grabbed the pot and rushed forward, tilting y/n’s head back as he poured the scalding, thick liquid down the man’s mouth.

Y/n screeched in pain, the sounds echoing throughout the underworld, as his oesophagus began burning, down to his stomach, the liquid destroying everything it came into contact with.

Y/n felt his organs being burnt through, thinking this was the end, until he felt a surge of power and rage.

A howl left his mouth, back arching as the liquid spread through his veins, affecting each and every cell in his body.

A second later, he was slumped back in the chair, eyes shut, completely lifeless.

“Did I fail?” Tempus mumbled to himself, getting closer to y/n, tipping his head back.

Tempus had no time to react, y/n’s eyes opening suddenly, pitch black orbs staring into Tempus’, before y/n reached up, gripping Tempus’ throat.

In a matter of seconds, Tempus’ corpse lay on the ground, body shrivelled, the life and power sucked out of him.

Y/n snapped the shackles, standing, before he disappeared, on his way to complete his mission.

Eradicate the Avatars.


End file.
